Simple Need
by bluedragon90
Summary: Alex has a crush on Olivia, and Olivia's not content with her life. What happens when they become best friends? A/O Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Law and Order or any of the characters.

A/N This is my first story, so reviews would help.

**Simple Need**

**Chapter 1**

**Monday- 7:30am**

She walked into the station and made a b-line for the coffee pot. Once her mug was filled she took stock of who was in so far, Munch sat as his desk typing way and Fin was already in captains office talking animatedly with the door open. Olivia made her way to her desk and took a look at the pile of paperwork on the desk for the first time that morning. _Better get started before we get another brutal case and this place becomes a bee hive, guess I spoke to soon._ Liv's back straightened out a bit as Capt. walked briskly toward their desk with Fin trailing behind.

"Okay guys c'mon we just got a call from central park, Munch you're partnered with Liv till Elliot arrives, He is going to meet you there. Fin you already have your assignment, so let's get going guys."

**Central Park 8:00am**

Liv and Munch arrived shortly with CSU already at the scene, once they flashed their badges they were shown through to the dead body. Lying near a large oak tree was a girl around thirteen, with bruises marring her naked body. She is covered with a sheet but just from the face you can tell she had been abused for a long time.

"God look how young she is, geez the guy really worked her over good," said Olivia while picking up the girls purple wrist.

"You know how sick some men can be Liv; they just have no lives, you know." came Munch's quick reply from behind.

Once the detectives got all the information they could they made their way away from the scene as Elliot jogged up.

"sorry guys, ran into some New York traffic, what's up?," Elliot asked quickly walking with them.

"Nothing, just your average psycho abusing and killing little girls, then dumping them in central park waiting for us to find him," Much said, " Just wait till you see the medical reports Dr. Warner is typing up, this will make your day. On a lighter note, I have to be in court in 30 min. so Liv I'll leave you in the capably hands of your partner. See ya." Munch waved off as he walked to the unmarked car and speed off.

"So what made you so late, besides traffic of course?"

And with a wide grin on his face he answered, "The kids are over at their grandmas, so me and Kathy spent some quality time together, this weekend **and** this morning."

"I so did not need to know that, carful El, before you have more kids to look after."

"With what we did last night and this morning, I think I need to pick up a pregnancy kit on the way home today," Elliot remarked as he ducked under the hood of the car.

"Its stuff like that that makes me want to sit through Munch's theories, then hear how you and your wife got at it like bunnies all night." Liv said as they sped back to the one-six.

"c'mon Liv, just give married life a try, you just might like it."

"It's not married life I dislike, it's the dating until you find somebody perfect part that sucks."

" I can always set you up," El said "Kathy has this cousin whose an accountant, you can come to dinner—

"No thanks, I really don't think I want to go through another blind date."

Det. Olivia Benson is well known in the unit to have the worst luck in relationships. All the men she has dated have ended up either more interested in her career or just interested in a sexual relationship. Not that there is anything wrong with that, it's just that at her age settling down is what she wants and she can't seem to find that in a man. After being set on blind dates by the guys, much too many times, she has just decided in letting things run their course. Maybe with a little luck the right person will come around, eventually.

**16 precinct 5:00pm**

They had spent the rest of the day doing a desk load of paper work and making sure all of their evidence was in order for court.

"Okay El, why don't you go home to your family, I'm sure you can do the rest of the paper work tomorrow. Plus we will have all our lab evidence in from Dr. Warner by then."

" you sure Liv, I don't want to leave you in here alone. Again."

"yeah go, I'll be out of here in an hour, and unlike you, I'm going home to a bottle of beer and re-runs." Olivia replied with a smile as she looked up at Elliot.

Elliot stood up and stretched as he picked up his coat and the file he was working on. As he walked out the door, he looked behind him once more and shook his head. _God I wish she could have a happy ending. For all the crap she puts up with everyday and the lives she brings justice to, I hope she finds somebody to love her. She deserves all the happiness in the world. _Were his thoughts as he drove back to his waiting family.

**Tuesday 7:30**

Once again Olivia walked into the station looking around. Her night was spent, as she predicted the day before, in front of the TV with a beer channel surfing. She woke up promptly at 5:00 this morning to go for her early run, and once she arrived back at home she took a shower and made her way to the station. Lately she has found herself in a daze, getting through the day, but the days seeming to be all the same. Wake-up, run, take a shower, go to work, sit in front of the TV, sleep, then do it all over again. _Maybe I should join a sports team, or go out and get laid. Or maybe I could─_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she picked up on the clicking of heels in the hallway. As she looked up in time to see ADA Alex Cabot walk into the station with a smirk on her face.

Alex's week had started off slow, with a mountain of paper work and warrants to serve. As this morning rolled around the case she had been working on for the last three weeks had finally come to an end. She had sat down with the slimy defense attorney, Langan, to give his client a final chance at a plea deal. The idiot had the balls to sexually assault a nine year old boy on the play ground, and then deny it even after the kid clearly picked him out of a line up and he was placed at the scene. The forty-two year old financial advisor hired the best lawyer money could buy, and tried to bury her with paperwork in hopes of slowing her down into giving him a lighter plea. Now the basterd will be sitting in a cell for the better part of a decade and can try and advise his clients from the inside.

As she made her way to the detectives desks, she sat her attaché down next to Olivia's desk and perched herself at her usual place, on the side of Liv's desk.

"What brings you hear so early Alex?" Elliot called out as he too looked up from his desk at the familiar presences in their station.

"First to give you the good news, Mr. Lagan's client is now sitting at Rikers awaiting his sentence hearing."

"that's great news, one more creep of the streets, a million more to go." Fin said from his place next to Munch.

"Yeah, that's true. But I also wanted to get any updates on pending investigations since I have been a bit busy the last couple of weeks."

"There really isn't much that is new around here Alex, it's been kinda slow," Olivia said as she looked into the Counselors eyes, " We're still waiting on Dr. Warner's results on the DNA found on the little girl's body, then we follow the trail."

"okay then, I'll let you guys get to work. Fin remember you have court tomorrow, and Liv meet me at my office to review for the Carter case on Wednesday." Alex called out as she gathered her belongings and made her way out of the precinct.

"Man, that women can turn heads with her beauty." Said Munch as he whistle.

"That's for sure, I wonder who the lucky man in her life is. Bet you he owns an island or something." Fin replied.

"Nope, I've never seen her with a soul outside of work, even on the times we've intreputed her at home," El entered the conversion " Maybe she doesn't swing that way."

" Okay guys, just because she doesn't date someone you know, or you haven't seen her with someone doesn't mean she's a lesbian."

"No way Liv, we know that you suck at dating, but she could have any guy she wants, something's totally up with her." El responded with a grin.

"Thanks El, you know how to make a girl feel loved."

"Get to work people, we don't pay you all to talk all day." admonished Capt. Cregan as he walked passed them to his office.

**Alex's office- 6:00pm**

Alex spent half her day in court, and after lunch the rest of it in her office doing paper work. Her trip to the station had lighten her mood considerably as she enjoyed meeting up with her colleagues every once in a while to catch up. She knew that she puzzled them because she kept to herself most of the time, and the only times she went out with them they talked about either work or Elliot's family. Her private life seemed non-existent lately because of her work and lack of significant other.

Alex's last relationship was over a year ago, about the same time she joined the SVU squad. Her girlfriend couldn't handle her being busy all the time and Alex's money seemed to not be enough anymore. After a particularly nasty break-up, Alex spent her time working or admiring a certain brunette detective who was very much straight.

To her, Olivia seemed perfect. She was the right combination of strong and compassionate. _And those strong hands_, _god, I bet they could set me on fire. _Of course Alex kept most of her thoughts to herself; because she was sure they would not be welcome to the special victim's detective she had a crush on. _God I need to get laid soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wednesday 4:30**

**Alex's Office**

She had been hard at work writing on her legal pad when a knock at the door stoped her train of thought.

"Come in"

"Hey Alex, I'm ready to go over the Carter case if you are. I know I'm kinda late, but it got really busy earlier." Olivia said as she walked to the couch in her office.

"Okay just give me a sec to wrap up this work and I'll get to you." Alex replied with an amused smile as Olivia made herself at home on her couch. _God I love her couch, wonder why Capt. doesn't let us have one in the precinct. This place always looks so neat, wonder if her apartment is this clean. Probably, she looks like the type. Plus I've never seen her so much as have a hair out of place. Not that she needs to spend much time on that, she probably looks this good when she wakes up… _

As Olivia's thoughts wondered, Alex couldn't help but to admire the sight in front of her. Olivia's body is spread out on the couch with one hand covering her head; _she looks so peaceful when she is not fighting the world. I better get this over with before I start to drool and embarrass myself._

"Okay Liv, lets get started, and maybe we can both get out of work on time for once."

**Alex's Office 5:00**

"Okay, I think that's all you and I need to know about this case. You'll do great on the stands and we can finally nail this basterd." Said Alex as she took her thick rimmed glasses off and in their case. She started to gather all her papers into her attaché when Olivia made her an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Want to grab drinks Alex, its been a long day and I think we need to unwind."

"Sure c'mon, there's this Chinese place that has good food, and drinks a block away" Alex picked her coat up and walked out of her office with the detective following close behind. The short walk was filled with meaningless chatter as they made their way to a small palace that was on the corner. As their orders were taken it became apparent to both of them that they rarely were out together alone, only with the other SVU detectives.

"You know Alex, we've never spent much time together in the time you have worked with us. Maybe we should form a sisterhood of some kind, I'm tired of listening to Munch and El talk all day."

"You're right. They do talk a lot, and I'm inclined to let them as long as it isn't about me." She said with a smile.

"yeah well, I have to hear them talk about me all day. Just yesterday they picked on me for my bad dating streak. Like their much better, Munch hasn't found a women he couldn't divorce."

"I can just imagine what they say about me, I've walked in on Munch explaining how I couldn't possibly find a perfect enough man."

"You know he isn't the only one wondering that. So what is it Mrs. Cabot, why don't you have a man"

"I don't need one," Alex responded truthfully. _Women are more my cup of tea._ "and what is your excuse?"

"I think I'm done with men, all the good ones are taken. And I can't afford to have a relationship based on good sex anymore." Olivia said. For a second she though she saw a surprised look on Alex's face, before Alex responded.

"Does 'I think I'm done with men' mean your declaring celibacy or you're batting for my team know?" Once it came out of her mouth, she could see the reaction it caused.

Olivia almost choked on her noodles before she finally calmed down enough to swallow them and take a drink. She finally looked up at Alex to see an amused look in her eyes.

Alex had never hide from who she was, no matter what her ambitions were, when ask she would answer. She had figured out she was a lesbian in high school when her first crush was on Megan the cheerleader rather than her jock boyfriend. When she came out to her mother, it took a while for her to accept it. When her mother finally came to terms with her sexuality she was able to move on with her life, never having to hide herself. Alex knew she was blessed to have such an understanding mother who came from such a distinguished background. Because Alex was a trust found baby, and she knew that being an ADA was really a passion and not a necessity.

"Wow, this so explains a lot of things." Liv finally said, "I guess Munch was right."

"this doesn't change anything does it?" Alex asked. She was a little worried about coming out to her crush. But it seemed as though Olivia was taking it all in stride so far.

"Don't worry about that Alex, I would never deny anybody happiness no matter what form that might take. It doesn't change a thing"

As the two continued with their chat they found the time to fly by. By the time the finally settled on who would foot the bill it was 8:00pm. Once Alex decided to walk the three blocks to her apartment, Liv volunteered to walk her there, as they both didn't want the night to end. They filled their time exchanging stories and friendly advice when they finally got to the steps of Alex's apartment.

"Thanks Liv, for making this night interesting and listening. I think I really need this outlet."

"Yeah, you know what I really enjoyed this to. We should defiantly go out more often. A girl can only spend so much time with tree guys. All they ever do is drink beer and talk about sports."

"I feel ya, I can never spend more then an hour with Fin and Munch without wanting to throw something at them." Alex replied with a smile. She finally made it to the three steps to the top before looking back down at Olivia. "I'll see you tomorrow at work then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." And with those parting words Olivia made her way to the end of the street to hail a cab, never looking back.

Once she made it home she placed her coat on the rack near the door, and her gun and badge on her kitchen counter. She opened the fridge and reached for a can of coke. After draining it she took a quick shower before heading for bed. And for the first time in a long time her thoughts were free of work. _I wonder what type of perfume she wears. I bet Munch and El are gonna throw a fit when they find out their favorite eye candy is not interested. I wonder what her 'type' is. I bet she doesn't have a hard time finding a date, the girl is a natural beauty… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**6 months later **

**Saterday-8:00 **

Alex hurried out of the shower as she knew Liv was going to be here soon. She felt nervous as usual whenever she was going to spend time with Olivia outside of work. It had become a ritual of sorts, whenever it was their turn the other would bring breakfast bright and early. Then the rest of the day, if they were both lucky, was spent together. Their comradeship had blossomed pretty quickly in the last months. For Alex, Olivia filled a previously empty part of her life. She found her life now more exciting, knowing that she could spend all the time she wanted with her best friend. It seemed to her that her crush on Olivia only seemed to grow, but now it was easier to be around her knowing that she could confide in her with everything but her crush. Olivia made it easier for her to be a part of the unit, not that they argued less, but she knew now to never take it personally.

Olivia stepped out of the cab with her breakfast bag. Since it was her turn to get breakfast she had stopped at Alex's favorite place on the corner. She got the raisin beagle and banana cinnamon muffin for Alex and glazed donut for herself. She found herself being very attentive to the blonde beauty lately. Olivia was already aware of the attention Alex grabbed when she walked into a room, but now she found herself lavishing that same attention on her too. Alex made her feel like she was important, and with her life, attention was very rare. She found that it was now easier to do her job when she had a person she could vent with that understood her. Olivia didn't know where these emotions were coming from, but she knew that she was becoming possessive of Alex, and the thought of wanting to protect someone so much scared her. So for now she locked all her thoughts and feelings up and walked up the steps toward her best friend and pressed the buzzer.

"It's Olivia"

"C'mon up Liv, doors open" came Alex's quick reply.

Olivia entered the building and headed for the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened to the penthouse she made her way over to Alex's door.

As Alex made her way from the bedroom to the living room she could feel the presence of Olivia. Liv brought with her an aura of confidence and protection, something Alex found endearing and sexy.

"I got your favorite, and coffee." Olivia said the moment she laid eyes on Alex.

"You're a godsend, I'm so hungry and you're right on time." Alex said as she eagerly pulled the bag out of her hand and made her way over to the couch and coffee table.

After the two made quick work of breakfast Alex sat up and asked the million dollar question of the day.

"So what are we gonna do today."

"Well I figured since we've had such a long week **and** we went out last weekend, we could just loitered around you ridiculously expansive apartment all day." Olivia said with a grin.

"It really sucks that you hold my wealth against me so, Olivia. What have I done to deserve such treatment?" Alex responded with her own growing smile.

"You became friends with a cop. You know how relentless we can be."

"That's true. But that uniform makes up for it all."

"You're kidding right? Alexandra Cabot has a thing for uniforms?"

Alex knew she had just let slip something that could potential follow her for a while with Olivia, but with the way Olivia said her name, god it made it all okay. And with her thoughts in such disarray she had totally missed the question Liv had just asked her.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Were you just fantasizing about one of New York's finest, or was that just a momentary lapse in attention?" Olivia fired back.

"Are you gonna ever let _that momentary lapse in judgment go_?" Alex threw back.

"Did you know that we just had an entire discussion in questions?"

"You should have been a lawyer. You're starting to sound like one."

"Sorry Lex, maybe I should stop hanging with you, you're my only influence." Olivia said with her trademark lopsided grin.

"I don't believe you, just last weekend you were talking to me about a theory you developed about Blondie's and shoes. You hang out with Munch too much too." Alex replied

"Nah, I was just trying to get a rise out of you. You know I think the world of you," Liv said "Plus I know you love your jimmy choos."

"Okay so I love shoes, but what girl doesn't right? I don't fill out every stereotype though." Came Alex's retort.

"You're right, just some" And with that comment Olivia dodge the couch pillow that was coming at her.

As the pillow war ensued Alex found herself lying on the couch on her back with Liv straddling her.

"You know for a leggy blonde, who exercises every morning, you sure do suck at pillow fights." Olivia said as she looked down at Alex with a pillow held above her head.

"Ha, are you serious, all the exercising I do couldn't compare to the muscles on you. I've seen you take down 250 lb. men. I'm sure a 135 lb woman isn't a problem." Alex answered staring up at Olivia.

"My muscles aren't that big. Are they?" Liv asked with a frown as she put down the pillow and examined her biceps.

"um, well… they're bigger then mine." Alex responded looking up at Olivia from her position wondering if she had hit a nerve.

"Is that why I have a hard time getting dates? I'm not sexy anymore because I'm getting man arms." Olivia said with a straight face.

With a look of pure shock Alex responded without thinking, "God no Liv, there is nothing wrong with your arms, you're perfect and everything about you is sexy."

Though Olivia was just trying to get a flustered reaction from Alex, she got more then she bargained for. The moment she heard Alex say she was sexy, she felt her stomach tighten and from her position on top of Alex she was dangerously close to doing something about it.

Alex, for her part, felt the blush before all the words even left her mouth_. God I can't believe I let out my big secret; she is problem going to either hate me or become awkward around me from now on. I can't believe I just fell into the worst lesbian stereotype, falling for the straight best friend._ With those thoughts going through her head, Alex just laid there and watched Olivia's face for any emotions. When what felt like forever but was really a minute go by without a word from Liv, Alex abruptly got up and ran to her room. Successfully throwing Olivia on her ass and off the couch they were both on.

Olivia just laid there for another two minutes trying to get her emotions in check. Once she was fairly sure she could look at the blonde without wanting to jump her she got up to look for her flustered friend_. I'm such an asshole, I can't believe I just did that to her. Hope she doesn't hate my guts._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Olivia slowly made her way to Alex's bedroom. Before she knocked on the door she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Once she felt ready to face whatever Alex threw at her, she tentatively knocked

"Go away Liv. I don't want to talk with you."

"I'm not going anywhere Alex. I came down here to apologize; I shouldn't have goaded you on like that. It was very wrong of me." Olivia stood there waiting for an answer, and when two minutes went by and Alex wouldn't reply, she tried again.

"Alex, I'm serious, I feel like an asshole right know. Open the door so I can talk to you. Or I swear if you don't I'll use my manly arms to break the door down."

From the inside Alex sat on her king sizes bed listening to Olivia's pleas. As she heard Olivia's threat from the other side a small smile appeared on her face. Olivia couldn't hate her if she was talking to her could she? With a heavy heart she made her way to the door. When she opened it a bit she saw Olivia's smiling face.

"This isn't funny Liv. I feel very insecure right now."

"I know Lex, but please let me in. I promise I'm not here to make fun of you." Olivia pleaded, as she looked into vulnerable blue eyes.

Alex looked up at Olivia to see that she was being sincere, and against her better judgment opened the door wider to let her in. Alex made her way back to her bed, but this time she pulled down the covers and crawled in and pulled the covers over her head.

"C'mon Alex, this is very immature. I just think we need to talk, is all." Olivia said, as she made her way up to the bed. When Alex didn't respond to her, Liv tried to pull the covers down.

"Leave me alone Liv, I really don't feel like facing you right now. I think you should probably leave before I embarrass myself even more." Alex finally said as she once again pulled the covers back up.

Olivia stayed silent and stood there, waiting for Alex to come out of hiding. When 5 minutes passed and Alex had staid still, Olivia sighed and made her way around the bed.

"Fine, but I'm gonna be here all day till you decide you want to sort this out." And with that Liv crawled on top of the covers and lay next to Alex.

Alex's heart started pounding when she felt the bed dip. _I can't believe that Olivia Benson is in the same bed as me._

Once Olivia realized that Alex had no intention of making any kind of move, she scooted over to her side of the bed and tried to lift the covers once more. As Alex had her back to her she could only see Blonde hair, so she lifted herself up on her elbow and tried to get a look at her face.

Alex felt Olivia's breath on her neck and instinctually turned around. She hadn't realized how close Olivia really was.

Once she turned around, Liv's breath caught, she couldn't believe how beautiful Alex was, the proximity was intoxicating. Olivia wanted to kiss her, but didn't even know how to initiate it. Her mind felt entrapped, she knew she had feelings for Alex, but was she really gay? If she kissed her, could she hide from that fact or was it not worth the answer?

As Olivia search her eyes for answers, Alex once again just laid there waiting. For a second she had really thought Olivia was going to kiss her, but then her eyes became unreadable. So when Alex finally resigned herself to reality, she was surprised when she felt soft lips on hers.

Olivia could barley think right now, but she knew she would never regret her decision. As she pressed herself against the blonds' side, she felt Alex's hands make their way up to her hair. The moment she felt hands massage her scalp, her brain shut off and she was operating on instinct.

Liv pulled herself up and placed herself on top of Alex, straddling her waist, without disconnecting their lips. She needed more contact so she dropped down on her elbows, holding up most of her weight and placing the rest on top of Alex.

While Liv was readjusting herself, Alex took full advantage and explored her mouth. Her hands were everywhere on her body, exploring the beautiful toned skin that belong to the detective.

When they both couldn't take it any longer they disconnected for air. As their breathing evened out, Olivia stayed still, afraid that if she moved her perfect moment would disappear.

Once it registered to Alex that she had just kissed her best friend, a blush started to creep up. _Oh my god, I will never be able to sleep tonight._

As Olivia looked down at Alex and saw the blush, she couldn't help the small smile that started to show. She had no idea what was going on in the Blonde's head, but she knew that she had to lighten the mood before she started to run again.

"Well Alex, looks like your fantasy with a cop finally came true." And with a grin she rolled off of Alex and slid next to her.

Grateful for the detectives attempt at light conversation, and disappointed with the loss of contact, Alex turned toward her companion and answered.

"Sorry, my fantasy was all about the uniform, I'm not really into plain clothed detectives.

"hum, that sucks, guess I'll just have to go home and dig in my closet." Came her response, as she moved closer to her friend, hoping for more contact.

"Olivia," Alex started no longer able to play along, "what just happened?"

Olivia opened her mouth ready to tease Alex, before she saw the look in her eyes. "I don't know, Alex."

"Liv, I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just─" Alex couldn't finish her words. She felt so helpless right now, how could she have fallen for her best friend.

"Lex, look at me," Liv pleaded, as she lifted Alex's chin to look up at her. "remember you didn't do anything wrong. I kissed you and I'm not complaining."

"Liv, you do realize that nothing can ever be the same. We can't just go back to being best friends, because I won't be able to forget that kiss."

"Okay, lets try and talk this through then." Olivia offered, hoping they could salvage something.

"Alright, but we can't do this here, we have got to get out of this bed." Alex said as she started to move and distance herself from Olivia.

As both ladies made their way to the living room, Olivia noticed that it was getting dark outside. Looking at the clock on the wall she found out that it was nearing five. Once they sat down on opposite sides of the big couch, Olivia made a proposition.

"Let's order takeout before we talk, Lex. I think we lost all sense of time today."

And with that gentle offer, Alex got up to order takeout as Olivia made herself comfortable.


End file.
